A Christmas Proposal
by mcangel1976
Summary: Hunny and Haruhi have been together for a year now and are both in university with the other hosts. Hunny has been carrying around a ring for a month, but can't seem to find the perfect time to propose to his favorite girl. Enter the rest of the hosts who will take it upon themselves to make sure Hunny proposes by Christmas and time is running out. Just what have they planned?
1. Did He

**Disclaimer… I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I only like to use them for mine and your enjoyment in my fanfics. **

**A/N: Here is the Christmas story that I promised everyone. It will be 2 chapters long. Hunny won the poll by one vote, and it literally came down to the wire. He and Mori battled it out pretty hard, and I thought for sure Mori was going to win. It was a surprise for me when I finally took down the poll and found he was two votes in the lead, but the lead was cut down to one because a guest reviewer voted for Mori. For those of you that want more Mori stories… they are coming. In fact, the first chapter of Bitter3 will be posted soon. Enjoy the story and Merry Christmas everyone!**

Chapter 1 – Did He?

"Hunny-senpai… Hunny-senpai! Psst," the twins were trying to get their friend's attention, but were instead attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

Rolling his eyes, Hunny shook his head and walked up to the twins before grabbing their arms and pulling them out of the room, "What do you two want?" He wasn't the cute Loli Shot host at the moment and was a little irritated about the fact he was pulled away from the Christmas party the Ootori family was throwing; he had been having fun.

"Did you do it yet?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru was just as anxious and excited as his brother, "Yah, did you ask yet?"

"Not yet," Hunny replied shaking his head and starting to giggle. He couldn't stay mad at his friends, not when they were acting more anxious than he was at a moment like this.

"WHEN?" They whined together.

The eldest host snickered, "Soon, I promise." Returning to the party, he left the twins standing in the hall. Hunny couldn't blame their anticipation, but they really needed to learn how to be patient. Although, in all the years he had known them, patience wasn't one of their strong suits.

Seeing Hunny return to the room, Tamaki rushed to the twins' sides pulling Kyoya with him. "Well, did he do it?"

"No, not yet," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed simultaneously.

With his jaw dropping to the ground, the blond cried out, albeit quietly because he didn't want to draw unwanted eyes his way… not right now, "WHAT?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and stated, "I'm sure he has everything planned on when and where he will ask. We shouldn't interfere."

"But mommy! He told us about this a month ago! A MONTH!" Tamaki wailed and a few eyes turned their way. He waved them off and returned to addressing his friend, "What if he has chickened out?"

"I'm sure that isn't the case. Hikaru, Kaoru, did Hunny-senpai say anything about when?" The bespectacled teen questioned the twins.

"Soon, is all he said," they announced.

"See mommy! He is scared and we need to help him!" Tamaki declared.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiling mischievously, once again faced their former president, "We're in boss!"

"Someone has to keep you three out of trouble, so I guess I have no choice but to help," Kyoya finally acquiesced. He didn't trust those three alone together… not when they were plotting like this. Plus, although he would never admit it aloud, he was curious as to why the Loli Shota host hadn't proposed yet.

All of the hosts were now in university and working on their various majors. They still got together as much as possible, refusing to sever the bond that they had formed back in high school. High school, it seemed a million miles away and yet it had only been a couple of years, and less than that for a few of them. So much had happened since the Host Club had been formed and welcomed its final member into its embrace, and although there were good times and bad time, they had all pulled their little family closer together. Haruhi was thrown off a cliff, Tamaki almost left for France, Haruhi's gender reveal, the twins deciding they wanted to be different and Hikaru colored his hair, and finally the thing that shook up the club the most… Hunny asked Haruhi out on a date. Most of the club members thought that she would have dated Tamaki, or that he would have asked her out first, and unbeknownst to the others (with the exception of Kyoya because he always knows, even if Tamaki hadn't whined to him about it, he would have found out), he had asked her out and was rejected. Her exact words to him were, _"Sorry senpai, but I am waiting for someone else, and until he is ready to ask me, I'm going to keep waiting for now. I love you, but only as a friend." _ When he cried to his best friend about it, Kyoya had told him that he wasn't surprised because she had feelings for Hunny. Tamaki was floored. However, when Hunny finally asked the girl out during her third year of high school, it hadn't surprised the half Frenchman at all and he could tell that she really did like the eldest host. There were some who swore that it would never work out between them because Haruhi was serious where Hunny was more free and fun loving, but it had worked out for just over a year, and they were still happy and their love had grown.

A month ago, Hunny had been spotted in jewelry shop standing in front of a counter by Kyoya and Tamaki, and the princely type, being the curious person he is, rushed in to see what the other man was looking at and discovered a tray of engagement rings before him, "Hunny-senpai are you going to ask Haruhi to marry you?"

This had not been how he wanted the club members to find out, but Hunny nodded, "I am." The plan was to ask his girlfriend and then announce it to the others, however, that was blown out of the water and he warned his friends, "Do not let this get back to her or you will regret it."

"Have no fear Hunny-senpai, we will ensure that we keep your secret. Isn't that right Tamaki?" Kyoya stated.

For the most part, the secret was kept under wraps… with the exception of Tamaki spilling what he saw to the twins. At least it hadn't gotten back to Haruhi. A month had passed and now everyone wanted to know when he would pop the question. There was no doubt in everyone's mind that she would say yes, but when was he going to ask? Inquiring minds wanted to know, and the hosts were starting to burn with anticipation (well only Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were).

"I suggest we return to the party for now, and we can discuss this tomorrow. Our parents are here and we don't want to be accused of acting inappropriate," Kyoya suggested leaving the trio at the door, he quickly found Mori and pulled him to the side for a private conversation, "Tamaki and the twins are getting antsy and have decided to help Hunny-senpai." He wanted to warn the former wild host just in case.

"Ah. Mitsukuni is waiting for the right time, but it hasn't happened yet. I think he is nervous, but I know Haruhi will say yes," Mori explained as his eyes automatically found his cousin on the crowded dance floor with a certain brunette in his arms.

Nodding, the Shadow King stated, "I'm going to make sure they don't cause too much trouble, but maybe he does need a little push."

"I will help too. We all know how Tamaki can be with his ideas and planning," Mori told his friend, but what he didn't say was that he completely agreed with Kyoya… his cousin needed a push. If Hunny kept waiting on the perfect moment, it might never appear. Normally Mori believed his cousin was fearless, with the exception of one thing: Haruhi. The Loli Shota host had decided to ask the female host out and it had taken him almost six months to finally do it; it had taken him longer to decide to ask even though he had feelings for her. That tall stoic man was afraid how long this would take if someone didn't interfere.

From the dance floor, Haruhi noticed the odd happenings going on around her. The twins were less than subtle when they had pulled Hunny away earlier, and Tamaki was a little more than quiet (ok he was loud) when he was talking to the twins and Kyoya in the hall. The final piece of evidence happened when the Shadow King pulled Mori to the side and the taller man's eyes had darted to the side and fell upon her and his cousin. Something strange was indeed going on, but she wasn't sure how to get answers. She supposed to she could start with the man in whose arms she was dancing, and yet she got the feeling that if she asked him, he would be tight lipped. Hunny had been up to something for a while now and every time she asked, he would try to distract her and she never got answers. However, he was the closest one to her right now, so she decided he was the best to interrogate at the moment, "Mitsukuni?" She batted her eye lashes at him and tried to be coy… coy was not her strong suit.

Hunny knew Haruhi was out for information. His girlfriend wasn't the most subtle person around and did better when she was blunt (almost to the point of painful), direct, and tenacious. "Yes, Haru-Chan?" He replied with a large smile on his face. She made him happy, and even when she was looking for answers, he couldn't help but be overjoyed by the fact she was with him.

"What's going on?" She moved her fingers, brushing them along his exposed neck in what she hoped was a teasing gesture.

Playing the sweet and innocent card, his eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean Haru-Chan?" While he was university, he had hit a growth spurt and was now a couple inches taller than her versus shorter. As he looked down into her face, he almost laughed at the frustrated glint in her eyes… almost.

Haruhi blew the hair out of her eyes and glared, "Something is going on and has been for a while. You were pulled out of the room by the twins, Tamaki and the others minus you and Takashi met out in the hall, and now Kyoya is talking to Takashi. You have been keeping something from me, so what is going on?" All pretense of being coy and subtle flew out the window, and she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on because in her experience, when the boys of the Host Club started plotting, it 9 times out of 10 led to a lot of frustrations for her. Yes, somewhere along the way she would have fun, but there were a lot of tick marks floating over her head along the way. Believing that after she started to date Hunny that her frustrations would decrease was a gigantic misconception and Haruhi thought the number of tick marks might have actually increased over the past year.

Laughing, Hunny pulled her a little closer and whispered quietly in her ear, "Worried?"

"When it comes to our friends… YES!" She declared.

"Trust me. There is nothing going on and nothing to be concerned about," he reassured her and could feel the outline of a small bag in his inside suit pocket which contained a ring. Carrying it with him over the past month, he hadn't found the perfect moment to propose. Well, he had twice, but both moments were ruined by their friends. The first time, they had been watching a meteor shower and just as Hunny was about to get down on one knee, the Host Club appeared out of nowhere and joined them at the park he had taken her to so that they had a good view. The second time he tried to propose had been their anniversary. He had taken her out to dinner where they had their first date and the twins had decided to dine at the same restaurant, and Haruhi invited the two doppelgangers to join them. It just didn't feel right after that. Inwardly sighing, Hunny was beginning to think he was a little gun shy and not sure what to do about it. Now that Christmas was just a week away, he made himself a promise. He would propose by the end of Christmas night and that was all there was to say about that: no more chickening out, no more finding excuses, and no more letting their friends interfere. With new determination, Hunny couldn't wait to see the ring he picked out on Haruhi's finger… one week.

The next day five out of seven hosts met at the Suoh main estate, where Tamaki had moved after the whole almost moving to France debacle. They needed to come up with a plan so that Hunny would finally propose to Haruhi, and it had to be good. There was only a week before Christmas and it was more than apparent that their friend needed their help… whether he liked it or not. Talking, debating, and sometimes yelling and arguing, they finally hammered out all of the details. Bold, daring, and no hints of subtlety, the hosts' plan would leave no argument over what was going on and would paint Hunny into a corner. He would have to propose after this, if he didn't… well they would rather not think about that right now. There was no plan B. Christmas Eve was the night it would happen, and Santa Claus was going to make a special trip to see a very special couple.


	2. Ask Her

**A/N: I wanted to be sure to get this one updated before Christmas and so here is the final chapter in this Hunny/Haruhi story. Bitter3 will be up next week and I also have other stories that are coming soon, so be on the lookout. I hope you enjoyed this year's story of A Christmas Proposal. Also, since it was so close between the two, I am going to do a Mori/Haruhi New Year's story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Ask Her

Day by day Hunny hung onto the ring that he desperately wanted to give to his girlfriend, but he just never found a good time to ask her. They were both busy getting ready for Christmas and doing last minute shopping that over the last several days, they hadn't seen much of each other and when they had… they were never alone. Hunny didn't consider himself a violent man unless his demon aura was awakened or he found it necessary to protect his loved ones, but there were times when he wanted to tie up the other hosts and throw them into the ocean with weights attached to their bindings. He knew they were all anxious and wanted him to propose, but how was he supposed to do that when everyone was watching him. He was never nervous, but asking Haruhi to marry him was not exactly the easiest feat to accomplish.

The members of the Host Club not in the current relationship were keeping a close eye on the couple to see if their plan would be needed or not, and with each passing day it looked like it would be more and more necessary. By the time Christmas Eve arrived, the troops were rallied and it was determined that by the end of the night, they would help their friend accomplish his goal.

Christmas Eve… a day when Hunny was busy with his family because suddenly his mother needed help and he couldn't fathom why he had to be the one to help her. He wanted to go see his girlfriend, he wanted to propose, and he didn't want to help his mother with anything… well ok, he didn't mind helping his mother with things, but he had plans and wanted to accomplish his goal and he only had today and tomorrow to pop the question. His mother knew he wanted to propose, so why exactly was he helping at home when he could be with his girlfriend and sneaking her off without their friends knowing anything? Sighing, Hunny consoled himself that this wouldn't last too much longer and he would see Haruhi soon, but as he looked around, he had one question… Where was Chika?

"I can't believe you pulled me into their scheme!" Chika grumbled as he glared at both of his cousins, his arms crossed over his chest, "If my brother doesn't have the guts to propose without help, he doesn't deserve to have her." Welcoming Haruhi into their family was not a problem for the younger Haninozuka, he loved her and got along well with her… a lot better than his brother, but if Hunny couldn't find it in him to propose, then that was his problem and Chika didn't understand why he should have been bothered. Not that he had much of a choice when Mori and Satoshi literally picked him up and carried him out of the house with his mother yelling to enjoy himself. He would have enjoyed his day more if he would have been left alone and not dragged into yet another idea thought up by the idiot former king of the Host Club.

Without room to really swing his shinai, Satoshi pulled out a small red and green striped stick that would do the trick in a pinch, and hit Chika, "Behave and we are doing this because Taka-bro asked for our help. Haruhi will become your sister-in-law, and you should want to see her happy."

"What the hell is that?" Chika yelled clutching his head.

Blinking a couple of times, Satoshi grinned, "This is my Christmas club, guaranteed to make even the surliest person cheerful and merry."

There was something in his best friend's smile that told the younger Haninozuka that if he didn't get into the spirit of the season and the plan, he would be feeling a lot more whacks from that Christmas club. Forcing a smile to his face (and honestly it was a little scary looking), Chika said, "I'm happy. See?"

Rolling his eyes, the younger Morinozuka shook his head before saying, "Yah, it's glaringly obvious."

Ignoring the quip, the younger Haninozuka asked, "Takashi, why did we have to come?"

Mori thought about his words before he said, "We needed a couple more people to help with the sign."

"What sign?" Both high school, third years asked.

"The group decided that we needed a sign to help Mitsukuni ask," Mori explained.

Satoshi and Chika looked at each other and then at their older relative and decided it was probably best if they not ask. Mori seemed slightly uncomfortable and that could be a lot of trouble and headaches if they asked too many questions. In a situation such as this, it was best to do what their senpais said and not question anything.

Arriving at Ouran, Mori led them to the empty field where Chika and Hunny had battled a few years prior when Haruhi was just a first year. He only paused a moment when he heard groaning coming from behind him. With a small smile on his face, he looked over his shoulder and asked, "You didn't think it was going to be small or simple, did you?"

"Hit me," Chika grabbed Satoshi's arm as his friend tried to follow his older brother.

"What?" Satoshi asked turning around to look at his cousin and released a snicker before he was able to swallow his mirth. Chika looked horrified and honestly he couldn't say that he wasn't feeling a little horrified himself. Down the small hill and across the meadow was a large sign (read billboard), a red sleigh with eight reindeer (the two friends weren't sure where they got reindeer, but this was the Host Club they were talking about), table loaded with enough food for an army, fake snow on the ground, a tall Christmas tree fully decorated with presents underneath, poles with Christmas lights surrounding the camp, and a projector that Kyoya was testing at the moment. Off to the side, they could also see a rack of costumes, and Satoshi cringed at the fact he might be wearing a pair of tights tonight. Taking a deep breath, he shook off Chika's arm and placed his hands on both of his cousin's shoulders, "I know this looks like… Christmas hell, but we can do this. Think about whom we are doing it for and we will get through this in one piece."

"And if we don't?"

"Then it was nice knowing you and we did it for a good cause. It is the season for helping out our fellow man, to be nice, and to do what we can for others. This is a good thing. Now come on before we disappoint Taka-bro," Satoshi released his cousin and got behind him in order to push him forward.

There was no getting out of it, and Chika swallowed hard as he was steered towards the explosion of Christmas. Everywhere he looked it was Christmas and he had to give it to the Host Club… they did nothing by half measures.

As soon as Hunny thought he was done, he turned to his mom and inquired politely, "Is there anything else you need?" He wasn't sure why he was helping to move furniture, string up lights, or rearrange presents when they had servants, but he had been pulled into it and he would respect his mother.

Ayano Haninozuka smiled and glimpsed at the time. She needed to keep him busy for another hour, per her nephew. Yes, she knew of the plan and wholeheartedly agreed to help her son's friends. Sighing, she tapped her chin with her finger and gasped, "Yes, there are a few presents I forgot to wrap and I need to get that taken care of ASAP. Come help me." Without waiting for his acceptance, she took hold of his arm and dragged him into yet another room.

Hunny inwardly groaned. Today was not his day.

Everything was set in the meadow and a message was sent to Haruhi telling her that she needed to come to the school quickly. In order to ensure she would comply, Kyoya added that Hunny would be waiting for her with a surprise.

Receiving the text message, Haruhi grinned and rushed past her father who was about to walk out the door for a shift at the bar. He was supposed to have been off, but was called in when someone got sick. "Sorry dad, but Mitsukuni needs me to meet him," she called out as she rushed down the stairs.

Ranka shook his head and chuckled. He knew what was going on as well because Kyoya always kept him in the loop, additionally Hunny had asked for permission to marry Haruhi over a month ago. Tonight it would be either sink or swim for Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and something told the father that his daughter would have a new ring in the morning.

Hunny had received word that Haruhi was at Ouran and he needed to get there quickly. There was nothing else to the message and he wasn't sure if she was in trouble or not and thus wasted no time in telling his mother goodbye and leaving the house, rushing to the school to in order to find out what is going on. However, as soon as he arrived, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as signs directed him to the "North Pole". When Hunny crested the hill, he found a winter wonderland complete with elves (was that his brother and cousins?), reindeer, and Santa Claus (was that Tamaki?), but there was no Haruhi. "What's going on?" He asked bewildered.

Two of the elves, Hikaru and Kaoru to be exact, approached Hunny and shook their heads, "This won't do!" They took him towards the now hidden behind the billboard clothes rack and made him change into a tuxedo. When he was done, they pushed him out towards the field again just as Haruhi came to a stop at the top of the hill.

Santa's sleigh retrieved Haruhi and brought her down into the meadow, and dropped her off next to Hunny. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but seeing Tamaki as Santa while everyone else was dressed as elves, was a memorable experience and hilarious to see. Facing her boyfriend with a smile on her face, she saw something flash onto the billboard behind him and she furrowed her brow, "Ask me what?"

Whipping around, Hunny saw the sign now said, "Ask her." It then changed to pictures of the couple throughout the years: some from before they started dating and some from afterwards. They were all special moments in their lives together though, and the final picture looked almost like a wedding invitation with a date to be determined and the words "Ask her" once again appeared.

"Mitsukuni?" Haruhi queried.

There really was no choice in the matter; he had to ask. Although he could look at this like his friend interfered and painted him into a corner, or as if his friends set up this beautiful setting so that he could find the right moment to ask the love of his life to marry him. He chose to see it as they gave him the perfect Christmas setting to propose to the one girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Getting down on one knee, he cleared his throat and took her hand in his, "Haruhi, I love you and I have for a long time. You always saw me not how I acted in the Host Club, but as the man I really was inside. You saw the real me when no other girl could or would. You allowed me to be myself and still grow and mature into the man before you. You are the one person I see by my side throughout my life, and the only one I will ever love. Will you marry me?" Patiently waiting for her answer, he dug out the little bag he had been sure to grab from his jeans pocket after the twins made him change and held up the ring.

Gasping, Haruhi looked at the solitary princess cut diamond on the simple band and could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she nodded, "Yes, Mitsukuni, I will." Her voice shook, but she had been able to get out the words and then sank to her knees in front of him and kissed him. She would have stayed on her feet, but her knees had been shaking so bad, they couldn't hold her up any longer.

After the kiss, Hunny gladly slid the ring onto her finger and then brought her hand up to kiss it. This was everything he had hoped for and more. Hearing the applause from their friends, he helped Haruhi to her feet as he laughed. They may have been surrounded by their closest friends instead of alone, and he maybe have been forced into it, but he had proposed and it had been wonderful… and before his deadline. One thing he learned in doing this, things may happen and change his plans, and it may not be what he had in mind, but perfection is what you made of it, and tonight was perfect because she said yes, "Merry Christmas Haru-Chan."

"Merry Christmas, Mitsukuni," Haruhi grinned as she wrapped her arms around her new fiancée and felt a group hug from Santa and his helpers. It seemed almost apt that the proposal happened at Ouran, with their friends helping, and during one of her favorite times of the year. Christmas was a truly special and magical time… and this Christmas was already one of the best in her life.

"Now that everything has been settled, it's time for our Christmas party," Tamaki shouted.

Laughing, Hunny nodded without releasing his fiancée, "Yes, it is." They had indeed planned on having their own Christmas party tonight, but it was supposed to be at the Morinozuka estate, but as with everything else around the Host Club, plans have a way of morphing into something else.

"So that's why all of the presents and food are here?" Chika asked.

"Of course. Did you think my daughter and Hunny-senpai could eat all of that?" Tamaki inquired.

Hunny walked up to his younger brother with Haruhi at his side, "Thank you Chika-Chan. This is the best present you could have ever given us." The fact that his brother had helped meant the world to the elder Haninozuka, and it was something he would always treasure.

Blushing, Chika scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to lash out, but seeing how happy his big brother was, he couldn't bring himself to do it, "You're welcome, but don't expect help like this in the future."

"I know," Hunny laughed.

Haruhi walked up to her future brother-in-law and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Yasuchika."

Christmas was indeed full of wonder and hope. Chika and Hunny were able to get along for the night… somewhat, Tamaki didn't crush Haruhi to death, and Hunny's Christmas wish came true.

**A/N2: I don't know. What do you think? One more chapter? I will leave it up to you.**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: You asked and you shall receive… MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is the final chapter of a Christmas Proposal. I hope you enjoyed it and be looking for a few new stories starting soon including a New Year's story for Mori/Haruhi. Have a blessed and safe Christmas and I wanted to say that I truly cherish all of you. I love writing for all of you and it is an honor that so many of you love my stories. They are for you. Merry Christmas and I will see you after the holiday. **

**PS… if you haven't seen it, as an additional Christmas present, I updated a chapter on 101 Uses for a Shinai. This time: the twins and Tamaki versus Hunny. **

Epilogue

Christmas is a miraculous time and the blessings are not only found in one part of the world, but all over the globe and can be felt almost wherever you venture. It is a time when the world is at peace and people are more willing to open their hearts to complete strangers; a time when it doesn't matter what you look like, who you are, or where you come from, we are all people who share a heartbeat and the air we breathe. We are all special.

For one particular couple, it is a truly magical time of year and a season that will continue to mean something extraordinary to them throughout their lives together. Just a little over two years ago (in fact two weeks before this date), Hunny found the courage and strength to finally ask Haruhi out on a date. He had hesitated because he was unsure of her feelings since she could hide them so well, and because he didn't want to hurt his friends because he knew almost everyone else, with the exception of Mori, was also in love with her. Ever blessed and overjoyed for finally taking that step, exactly one year ago to the day, he asked that same woman to spend the rest of her life with him and she had accepted; and now today, they would take the next step forward in their lives together and could think of no better day for their wedding than Christmas Eve.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru had begged the couple to be the wedding planners, and Haruhi and Hunny finally relented when Kyoya stepped forward and told them (albeit in secret behind the trio's backs) that he would supervise the would be planners and ensure a perfect wedding. Knowing full well the Shadow King's capabilities and the trio's penchant for creative ideas (just look at their proposal plan), the couple knew there could be no one better to plan their nuptials, and they both looked forward to see what their special day would bring.

The day had finally dawned and although chilly, the sky was clear of clouds, the sun was shining brightly, and the blue above was brilliant in its rich color. It was like the heavens were looking down upon them and wanted this day to be perfect for Hunny and Haruhi's wedding, even if the blessed event was happening indoors due to the temperature. It was another Christmas wish that had come true. It seemed that there had been so many wishes granted for the couple and their friends, and they treasured them all, taking nothing for granted and cherishing everything they had been given from Haruhi walking into the music room by accident to Tamaki creating his little family in the Host Club to Chika helping with the proposal (which was a Christmas miracle in and of itself) and so many more things in their lives and the lives of their friends.

Standing with her back to the mirror, Haruhi patiently waited for the twins to put the final touches on her ensemble. They didn't want her to see the final product until they were done. Her wedding down was a strapless fitted white dress that slightly flared at mid-thigh and from there flowed to the floor. There were tiny jewels along the top of the sweetheart neckline bodice and along the chapel length train, but other than that, the dress was elegantly plain. However, to go with the time of year and to offer a little pop of color, there was a red sash tied around her small waist which tied in the back and had a diamond brooch in the center of the bow.

Her jewels were her mothers. That morning when she had awoken, her father had given her the diamond necklace and earrings that her mother had worn on her own wedding day; and Haruhi felt tears prick her eyes as she accepted the gift she hadn't even known existed. They were simple a teardrop diamond with a circle diamond above it so that the teardrop dangled on both the necklace and earrings, but to Haruhi, it meant the world because they had belonged to her mother; and for once the twins did not criticize her choice of fashion or jewelry, and they didn't tell her they could have gotten her something more extravagant and expensive. Instead, they helped her put on the jewels knowing how special they truly were to the woman who had helped them discover a far bigger world than the one they had previously known.

With her hair pulled back in a French twist, Hikaru attached her veil to the simple diamond headband that had been placed in her hair; while Kaoru handed her the bouquet of flowers that had been placed to the side until she was ready: red roses with six additional roses of different colors (light blue, orange, white, dark blue, purple, and pink). Smiling softly, Haruhi accepted the flowers and waited for the word from the twins which would allow her to look in the mirror.

Stepping away from the bride, Hikaru and Kaoru surveyed their work and grinned. She was perfect and they couldn't wait to see Hunny's face when the eldest host finally got to lay eyes on her. Just as they had since the first day she had met them, the twins spoke at the same time, "You're beautiful. You can turn around now!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out before turning around and gazing at herself in the mirror. It was perfect. The dress, her mother's jewels, her makeup and hair… it was all exactly how she pictured it for her special day, and she knew the twins had once again outdone themselves when they had designed her dress. It was simple and yet elegant, and fit her personality to a tee. She couldn't wait to see Hunny.

Hunny was anxious to see his bride and was greeting the guests with a smile upon his face. They had managed to keep the guest list under 100, but even that was double what they had originally planned on; however business associates and other people close to their families (well, mainly his) had caused the list to grow… and he really didn't care. He didn't care who was there and who wasn't as long as Haruhi was there; that was all that mattered to him. Walking around in his black tuxedo with a red waist jacket and tie, Hunny kept looking at the time anxious to begin. Today his brother would be his best man, and Mori and Satoshi were his groomsmen. Tamaki and Kyoya were the ushers, and the twins would stand up next to Haruhi with Renge as her maid of honor. All of the men wore black tuxedos with a white emerald green waist coat, and they matched the color of Renge's floor length strapless dress. It was a Host Club wedding if ever there was one.

Glancing at his watch, Tamaki looked towards the back of the hall they reserved for the wedding at the Suoh hotel. When the ceremony was complete, everyone would move to the large ballroom for the reception. He found the twins giving him the thumbs up signal and he smiled… it was time to begin. Walking up to the groom, he whispered low (somehow he was managing to keep his overzealousness in check, of course that might have to do with the threat of bodily harm from Kyoya if he didn't behave today), "It's time Hunny-senpai."

"Thanks, Tama-Chan, and I mean that. Thank you for everything. I know how much you loved her too," Hunny spoke softly.

Tamaki smiled and shook his head, "She is who she was meant to be with and that is what matters. She chose well, and if she couldn't be with me, I'm glad that she is with you." Unable to resist, he hugged his friend, but remembered not to hug too tightly… even if Hunny could kill him with a single punch and gain his own freedom. It was something Tamaki rather not chance at the moment. Now he just had to remain in control when he saw Haruhi… only the twins and Ranka knew what the dress looked like.

Entering the room after the twins exited to give the signal, Ranka gasped and felt the dam inside his eyes break as the tears started to flow freely, "You are the most beautiful bride." He gave his daughter a gentle hug because he didn't want to crease her before she walked down the aisle and whispered in her ear, "Mitsukuni is a lucky man and you mother would be so happy for you right now. I know I am."

"Thank you dad," Haruhi replied. She could feel the tears starting to build in her own eyes once again and silently thanked the inventor of water proof makeup as well as the twins for suggesting it.

"I love you baby. Now how about we get you married," Ranka pulled back and dabbed his eyes grateful his own makeup was water proof as well.

Haruhi nodded and linked her arm with that of her fathers' before they walked out of the bridal room together. Renge was waiting just outside for them and was amazed at the site of her friend as a bride. Based on the ex-manager's reaction, the former female host couldn't wait to see Hunny's reaction.

Poinsettias and roses lined the hall and the aisle, and even the makeshift arch had both appearing in the greenery. Other than the splashes of green and red, the other decorations were white, and with the soft lighting and the candles, it was the ideal atmosphere for a Christmas wedding.

First the twins and then Renge made their way down the aisle, and then when the music changed, Tamaki and Kyoya opened the two double doors for the father and daughter. It was Haruhi's turn to walk down the aisle and assume the spotlight.

The mommy and daddy of the Host Club family thought their "daughter" looked breathtaking. It was a far cry from the baggy sweater, cheap slacks, and oversized glasses she wore the day she first walked into their lives, and after that day, their lives were never the same; and it was something they would forever be grateful for. Haruhi had taught them that there was more to living and life than what your family name was; and honor was achieved through acts, not who your parents were. Smiling, Kyoya pushed up his glasses; there was merit in knowing and being friends with Haruhi Fujioka and there always would be. Tamaki wanted to glomp the bride, but refrained because he was more afraid of Ranka and Kyoya put together than the need to hug Haruhi at the moment. She may have chosen someone else, but he never really lost the girl because she would always be his most precious friend.

Releasing a breath as soon as he heard the doors open, Hunny looked up and stopped breathing. She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen before, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, not even to blink.

"Congratulations big brother. She is a wonderful woman," Chika spoke softly. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but he gave into the need and had spoken what was on his heart.

The couple locked eyes and beamed. Today was their special day, and today they would finish merging their lives together; a process that had started the moment they went on their first date. However, anyone else that knew the couple would tell you that it was a process that started the day Hunny allowed Haruhi to hold Usa-Chan, something he never allowed anyone else to do before… not even Mori. Haruhi really was a special person.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Ranka kissed his little girl on the cheek before he placed her hand in Hunny's, and then he told the groom, "Take care of her Mitsukuni. Thank you for making her happy."

Blinking, Hunny nodded, "Thank you Ranka-Chan." His eyes never left those of his bride. The couple had decided to write their own vows and he spoke his first, "Haru-Chan, Haruhi, the moment you walked into my life, and the lives of our friends, nothing has been the same, and we learned that our world was a lot smaller than we ever thought possible. You helped me to see things in a different light and for that I will always be grateful to you. Somewhere in the midst of everything, I fell in love with you and knew you were the only woman for me, and that was even before I asked you out on our first date. I would give up Usa-Chan for you, give you the world, buy you anything you wanted, and do whatever it took to make you happy, you only have to say the word. You are my partner in life, my teacher, my confidant, and the woman I love more than anyone else in the world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to welcome our children into the world growing in the shadow of our love. I will cherish you, take care of you, and love you as long as I have breath in my body, and even beyond that." He lifted his hand and wiped a tear that fallen down his bride's cheek.

Haruhi's voice shook when it was her turn as she attempted to keep the tears at bay for just a little longer, "Mitsukuni, when we first met I called you Hunny-senpai and you were shorter than me; and now I have to look up into your eyes instead of down. However, no matter your height, you were always a man of strength and power who cared about the others around him. Others might have thought you immature or childish, but I knew you were more than that. You can see what others cannot and you have a love for your friends and family that knows no bounds. My first year in Ouran, I knew you were special and somehow my respect, friendship, and feelings grew and morphed into love. After I realized that, I knew that there was no one else for me and I would wait for you as long as it took. You have never looked down on me and always supported me, wanting me to have all of my dreams and desires come true… no matter if it was my dream to become a lawyer, a book, a moment of your time, and many other things. You and our friends taught me what real friendship was, and then you taught me what real love was. I love you more today than I did yesterday or last year, and I could think of no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are my best friend and my partner, and I will love you for all eternity." She couldn't stop the tears any longer and didn't try; they were happy tears.

Everyone watching the couple exchange their vows were moved by the words they uttered. Many cried… and that included Tamaki and Ranka, and maybe the twins. Even the Shadow King got a little misty eyed, but he would never admit to it and there was no proof of it ever happening, thus it never happened. When Hunny and Haruhi were finally pronounced man and wife, everyone present cheered as the groomed claimed the lips of his new wife.

At the reception, everyone drank, danced, ate, and was merry helping the newlyweds celebrate their nuptials. The bride may have been a commoner by birth, but she carried herself better than most elites, and the Haninozuka family could think of no greater honor than accepting Haruhi into their fold… and didn't mind much that her father liked to cross dress and act strange. They could see how much he loved his daughter, and they could accept him because they accepted her. Haruhi was everything they could have ever hoped for in a bride for their eldest son.

Sometime during the festivities, the seven original hosts disappeared from the party for about thirty minutes. Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru wanted their own special moment with the couple; and it had become tradition in high school to have a Host Club Christmas party/dinner on Christmas Eve. Tradition would not change just because of a wedding, at least not this year. In a small room just a few doors down from the wedding reception, the former Host Club exchanged Christmas gifts, toasts, and more memories. Two of their own were now married, and soon the others would follow suit, but no matter what happened in the future, they would always have each other. Traditions would change and their Host Club family would grow, and one day they would all be gathering together with their spouses and children instead of just the seven of them, but that just meant they would be making many more Christmas memories together. No one would ever be too far away, especially not during this special season.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA! **


End file.
